He saved me!
by Ur 2 slos
Summary: Zuri had complicated relations with Kion she always thought of him as annoying or immature. But after the rescue from the crocodiles she started to feel something more. Will she hide her feelings or confess them to him?
1. The Crocodiles

**Chapter 1: The Crocodiles**

Zuri walked twords the river to get a good look at her reflection she needed to see it in order to look her best.

Zuri was a young lioness cub who was best friends with the princess of the Pride Lands Kiara.

She just got done spending a day with her and her other friend Tiffu and decided to head for the river for a makeover.

"Hmm maybe I should sharpen my claws a little more.", she said to herself. Zuri loved to look her best it felt like representing yourself and who you are.

She was about to go find a rock when she heard a nearby laugh in the distance that sounded familiar.

"Ha! Did you see the way Janja ran away?", said the voice. It sounded like a boys voice and the mention of Janja also caught her attention. "Yeah we saw!", said another voice but this time it was a girl.

"Maybe this will teach him not to come back for a while?", said another boys voice. Zuri started to figure out these voices.

It was the Lion Guard who protected the Pride Lands and was led by Kiara's younger brother Kion.

Zuri and Kion usually didnt see eye to eye and it would lead to the both of them ultimately disliking eachother.

Automatically Zuri frowned she knew that she wouldn't get any peace and quiet with them around.

Zuri didn't hate the Lion Guard she just hated the trouble that followed them but she thought some of the members were annoying.

"There's no way Im going to be able to sharpen my claws if their around", Zuri said, " I should go find somewhere else."

Maybe she could go to Pride Rock and do it. However just as she got up to leave she heard a loud noise. _BOOOM!_

Zuri jumped out of fear and looked in the noise's direction. " _What was that!?",_ she thought.

But it was to late to figure it out because she then felt the ground begin to vibrate and out of knowhere she was swollowed by water.

Panicking Zuri held her breath and tried her best to swim up to the surface. She shot out of the water and noticed that she was being swept away.

"HELP SOMEONE!" ,she called out. By then Zuri looked behind her and saw a pionty boulder in the water. " _I could hang there for safety ,and wait for somebody to help",_ she thought.

As she floated over to the rock she used her sharpened claws to latch on the rock and started climbing. " _I should be safe here for now.",_ Zuri thought.

But as she was thinking multiple crocodiles started swimming twords her.

The Lion Guard soon arrived at the scene trying to figure out what the loud noise was. "

Huh! Where did all this water come from?", Fuli asked. Ono the egret and keenest of sight of the Guard flew over to investgate.

Kion looked around in shock he had never seen this much flooding. "Ono whats going on?", he asked.

"A landslide has blocked the waterfall!", exclaimed Ono. "The rivers overflowing and its bringing crocodiles with it!", he said.

Kion looked around a saw that Ono was right there were crocodiles swimming everywhere. "This isnt good the animals of the Pride Lands are in danger!", he exclaimed.

Suddenly Beshte gasped "Kion look!", the hippo said. "Its Zuri your sister Kiara's friend!", he said with a panicked tone. Kion looked over and indeed saw Zuri.

She was hanging on to the boulder sticking out of the water while trying to bat off crocodiles with her claws. "Get away from me you creeps!", Zuri shouted.

"Luckily thay cant reach her from that rock...for now.", Kion said. " _Eventually she will slip and be crocodile food so we gotta think of something._ ", Kion thought.

"We have to save her.", Ono said. Kion knew that Ono was right but he has to think carefully about this or else this could all go wrong.

"I'll go have a word with the crocodile leader Makuu.", he said. Kion and Bunga went over to try and talk to Makuu. "Makuu!", Bunga shouted. Makuu turned around and looked at both of them.

"Your breaking the rules every animal spieces must stay in its own territory.", Kion explained.

This just caused Makuu to put a sinister smile on his face "Right you are Kion ,and our territory is wherever there's water HA HA!", he said with a mocking tone.

Bunga soon suggested that Kion should use the roar but if he did then Zuri would get hurt.

"Right then we got to find a way to rescue her.", Fuli said with a confident smile. "That won't be necessary Fuli! We should just get rid of the crocodiles.", Beshte suggested.

They were both good plans ,but Kion had to choose the right one because Zuri's life was at stake.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. The Blossoming

**Chapter 2: The Blossoming**

Kion decided that saving Zuri would be the right decision. " _If I could get her of f that rock and then get her away from Makuu, and his clan then stopping them won't be a problem",_ Kion thought.

He then turned his head to Fuli. "Fuli your right the most important thing right now is Zuri's safety.", he said.

Fuli gave him a reassuring smile and gave a 'you wont regret it' look. The two of them scouted the area looking for some way to reach Zuri.

Zuri at the moment was hanging for dear life as she desperatly sunk her claws into the rock.

She looked at the Guard and some of her worries went away. " _Please Lion Guard I know I can be a pain, but still I know you wont turn your back on someone who needs help!",_ she thought.

Kion looked around the area trying to spot anything they could use to save Zuri. He looked the right of Zuri's rock and found multiple tree branches dangling above her. " _That's perfect!",_ he thought.

"If she can jump on those branches, we can rescue her.", Kion said.

"But Kion those branches are too high, and if she tries to jump to them then she could miss and fall into the water." Fuli explained. _"She's right its to risky.",_ Kion thought.

Kion knew that there was only one way left to save her and that was do it himself. "If I can climb to the branch just above Zuri I can get to her.", he said.

Fuli looked at Kion and _nodded._ "Your going to have to pick the right branch Kion so you can reach her from the shore.", she said.

Kion looked at the four branches, and noticed that they were a little tangled up. He looked at the one above Zuri and followed its branch the be bottom. He had found the right one.

Kion headed over to the tree branches and started climbing the one he chose.

He dug his claws into the wood and made his way to Zuri as quickly as possible. He reached the edge if the branch and looked down at Zuri.

"Zuri jump over here!", he shouted out. Zuri looked over, and her face quickly went from distressed to hopeful. "Kion!", she shouted.

"Zuri listen to me your gonna have jump to the branch I'm on!", Kion said.

"What?!", Zuri said as her expression went back to being scared. "But that jump is to high up, and I dont want to fall and get eaten Kion!", she exclaimed.

Kion then gave a reassuring smile and looked at her. "Dont worry Zuri I'll catch you with my paws!", he said. Zuri looked at him again and looked down as more crocodiles started came twords the rock.

"Zuri I promise you I won't let go of you please trust me so I won't lose you!", Kion said with a big smile and trustworthy eyes.

As Zuri saw his expression while hearing those words out of nowhere she felt herself push herself off the rock and jumped twords Kion, and reached her paw out to him.

Kion then leaned down and reached his paw out to her and then the two paws met and grabbed on to eachother as tightly as they can.

Zuri screamed as she saw herself dangling from the water, but she then felt a herself being pulled upwards by Kion.

She got herself up on the branch and clinged in to it. She looked up and met Kions gaze with their paws still together. "See, told ya I would catch you", he giggled.

Zuri felt something inside herself that made her heart flutter and she began feeling warmth in her cheeks. " _What did I just feel?",_ she thought.

Kion soon let go her paw and motioned for her to follow. Zuri obeyed and began following him down the branch.

The two hopped down and landed on shore. Bunga came over to Kion with an excited face.

"Great job Kion now that she's safe you can use the roar to blast those crocodiles into next week!", he said. Kion nodded and went to the edge of the shore.

He closed his eyes and channelled all of his energy into his throat. Clouds began formong in the sky and Kion opened his eyes. _ROOOOAAARR._

Crocodiles soon started being swept by the water along with debris of branches. "I wont forget this Kion!", shouted Makuu.

The Guard started letting out cheers of joy. Zuri was panting she felt like her hearr was about to explode with relief.

She looked over at Kion who was celebrating with his friends. "Alright everybody lets go back to Pride Rock to relax.", Kion said cheerfully.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

They all made it back to Pride Rock peacefully with no sweat. Zuri however was feeling multiple things at once.

Through out the whole way back she couldn't take her eyes off Kion and was awffully quiet on the way back. Her heart was still pounding when she looked at him and she felt so comfused as too why.

Bunga noticed this and nudged Kion on one of his frint legs. "Hey Kion", he said with a smirk, "I think Zuri wants to thank her knight in shining armor."

" Im not so sure", he said, "she and my sister treat me like I'm some toddler." " Maybe something will change. He He", Bunga said with a grin.

Thay all started heading to Pride Rock for some relaxation. Until Zuri opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey K-Kion can I talk to you alone?", Zuri said. Kion nodded and went over to her and thought she heard her stutter when she said that.

"What is it Zuri?", he asked. Zuri looked down on the ground trying to hide her nervousness and soon looked up at him. "I want to thank you for saving my life", she said with a bright smile.

Kion smiled back, " _Hakuna Matata_ Zuri your my friend." "Yes but I wasn't finished I want to also thank you for that promise you made back there.", Zuri said.

"You made me feel comforted in my time of need and you even risked your life back there to save me.", she said. "Kion I can't thank you enough for what you did today except by doing this."

She then went up to Kion and looked into his hazel brown eyes and put her head underneath his chin and began to nuzzle him.

Both Zuri and Kion blushed, and to be frank Kion was red as a tomato. He had never expected Zuri to do this, usually she would say thanks but this was on a whole different level.

Both the lion cubs hearts were pounding with excitement. "Umm-m no p-problem Z-Zuri", Kion sputtered.

The two eventually separated and looked at eachother in silence having no words to say after what happened. It was only then that Kion broke the silence.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Zuri?", he said. Zuri gave another bright smile "Yeah see you later Kion and thanks." The two went opposite ways with hearts still pounding.

Luckily for them this was only the beginning of these new feelings.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Who to tell?

**Chapter 3: Who to tell?**

Moments after Zuri and Kion finished nuzzling, Zuri was sitting under a tree near a rock.

She decided to avoid rivers for the time being. Especially after the incident this morning.

She was thinking about what had just transpired and decided to think about her feelings.

She had never felt so confused in her life and she wasn't the one to be concerned about her emotions that much.

Usually she thought about her looks, but now it was about her feelings.

 _"I can't believe I just did that!",_ she thought _, "What am I going to do now?_

 _"I just nuzzled my best friends little brother! What will Kiara think? What about Tiffu?"_

She couldn't imagine about her two best friends knowing about this or anyone else for that matter. But those two should be the last to find out.

Especially Kiara if she found out she would either be wierded out or disgusted at Zuri for doing that to her younger brother.

 _"Why did I nuzzle him and why did I enjoy it so much?"_

 _"Thank goodness no one else saw, but more importantly what did Kion think?",_ she thought. She wished that Kion didnt think anything weird about her when it happened.

" _Did he feel overwhelmed? Weirded out? Did he enjoy it? Wait why would I want him to enjoy it?"_

All these thoughts were so concerning of her's.

" _Hold on I shouldn't be thinking heavily about this I, nuzzled him because I was thankful for what he said and did for me. But still it was out of nowhere, and plus maybe I left on a bad note."_

"But one things for sure is I cant let anybody else find out, and I'm pretty sure Kion wouldn't want to tell anyone about a girl nuzzling him. Especially that girl being his sisters best friend.", she said.

She decided not to ponder about this any longer and decided to just let the rest of her day be peaceful.

But that image and feeling of her nuzzling against Kion still had her cheeks feel warm.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

It was sunset on the Pride Lands and one particular lion cub was heading home after a long day of work.

Kion was heading home for dinner after finshing his relxation for the day. He felt like he was in the mood for antelope today.

However his mind was clouded and it was about about Zuri of all things. This is the only time where Kion thought about Zuri in an emotional manor.

 _"She nuzzled me I cant believe it! I mean yeah, I saved her life but nuzzling was so unexpected of her."_

As he was walking twords Pride Rock he noticed his mom Nala standing outside scouting the area and soon she met his gaze.

"Kion!", she shouted. She ran over to him as fast as she could.

"There you are I was looking for you to tell you that dinners ready and guess what its antelope your favorite.", Nala said with a smile.

Kion's face beamed, _"Yes!", he thought._

As the two walked back to Pride Rock Nala decided to strike a conversation to pass the time.

"So how was your day sweetie?", she asked. "It was good Mom the Guard and I did our morning potrol, stopped Janja from invasion, and stopped Makuu's herd.", Kion replied.

"Makuu! What did he do?", Nala asked.

"Apparently there was a flood and the water water was connected to Makuu's territory, so he decided to go on and attack places for food.", Kion said

"Oh no thats terrible! I can't belive he would do something despicable.", exclaimed Nala.

"Dont worry Mom we stopped them.", Kion said with a confident smile.

Nala chuckled at this, that smile always did remind her of Simba. "Don't worry I know you did. I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"Me too Mom, but Zu-"

"There you are!", a voice said. The two looked up and saw Kion's older sister and the eldest child of Simba and Nala: Kiara.

She looked down at Kion with an impatient face. "Where were you? Dad didn't want to eat without you, and right now I'm starving."

Kion rolled his eyes and was about to repond when Nala decided to interject.

"Now Kiara mind your brother, he was just ralaxing after a hard days of work.", she said.

"Yeah Kiara you would'nt belive what happened today.", Kion said. "Well he can discuss it while were eating with Dad.", Kiara said.

Kion and Nala nodded in agreement and decided to follow her inside the den. As they entered Kion saw the other lionesses chewing on multiple antelope.

 _"Wow Mom and the others must have been really successful today!",_ Kion thought.

Suddenly as he was scouting the antelope he saw Zuri with Tiffu chatting and eating Antelope.

He quickly looked away so he wouldn't blush. He didnt want the nuzzling to enter his mind right now he just wanted the rest of his day too be normal.

The three eventually aproached a big lion with ruby red eyes, golden fur, and with a giant red mane. It was King Simba of the Pride Lands.

"There you are Kion I was starting to worry.", he said. He aproached the three of them and nuzzled them all together as a family.

"Hey dad we can talk while we eat I don't want Kiara to be more grumpy then she already is.", Kion said with a smirk. Kiara gave him playful hit on his side while he and his parents snickered.

Simba went ahead and picked out an antelope and set it down the ground for them to enjoy and the family started to dig in.

"So dad how was your day?," Kiara asked.

"It was good nothing major really happend all I did was listen to Zazu's morning report and visited Ma Tembo for a friendly little chat.", he discussed. "That sounds nice.", Nala added.

As Kion was chewing on his antelope the thought of Zuri nuzzling appeared. He stopped eating and started wondering why he keeps thinking of that at a time like this.

 _"Why did she do it and why am I thinking about it now?",_ he thought.

Why does the thought of Zuri nuzzling him pop into his head? Couldn't he think of something else.

Kion couln't help but wonder about this, unfortunately for him this did not go unnoticed by his family.

"Kion! Hello earth to Kion!", Kiara said. Kion snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to his family. "Kion are you ok?", asked Simba. "Yeah why did you suddenly freeze?", asked Nala.

Kion looked down in wonder of what to say in response. "Sorry I was just thinking about today thats all."

"Well what happened today, you seemed like you wanted to tell me and Kiara about it on our way back.", Nala said.

"Well yeah I kinda did.", he said. He then looked over at his father then to Kiara and Nala.

"Well today was eventful, the Guard did its morning potrol, we took down Janja agian and stopped Makuu and his herd from terrorizing the Pride Lands."

"Makuu did that! I should've known.", Simba said while shaking his head. "Yes but that's not all.", Kion continued. "Kiara's friend Zuri was caught in some of the mess."

Kiara immediately started coughing on her piece of antelope. "What is she ok!", she asked in concern.

"Yeah, the Guard and I managed to save her so you don't have to worry sis.", Kion said reassuringly. Kiara sighed in relief and continued to listen.

"Well I'm glad you and the Lion Guard were able to stop them and save Zuri.", Nala said with a proud smile. Simba also had a smile on his face.

"Yeah but thats not all, you see after we saved Zuri and stopped the Makuu on our way back Zuri thanked me."

"Well thats nice of her.", Simba said. " Y-Yes but she d-didnt just thank me she-um.", Kion stuttered. He then put his head down in embarrassment.

The three of them looked at him in confusion. "She did what Kion?", Nala asked.

Kion sighed and looked up with a hint of pink on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Nala. "She nuzzled me." The others looked at him with confused and supriesed faces.

"She nuzzled you that's really-um unexpected of her.", Kiara said with confused face. "True from what I see I don't think Zuri really nuzzles anyone that much nor is she that affectionate.", Nala said.

"Well son maybe she did that because she was really thankful for you saving her life.", Simba said.

Kion quickly nodded in agreement. "Your right dad it was probably just because she was thankful."

Simba nodded as well, but Nala and Kiara were still on the curious side.

 _"She nuzzled my son all of a sudden and it caused him to blush that seems kind of odd to me. Maybe there was another reason.",_ Nala thought.

 _"_ _Maybe she was thankful but still, Kion would be one of the last people she would want to nuzzle with, plus the two dislike eachother so she would only nuzzle him if she had a good reason too. Or maybe there was a different reason for her to nuzzle my brother?",_ Kiara pondered. " _I should ask her tomorrow."_

Kion continued to talk to his father to avoid further conversating this, but now there were concernes of Nala and Kiara.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

While the royal family was eating their food Zuri was conversating with her friend Tiffu.

"You know Zuri I'm thinking tomorrow we can go have a spa day tomorrow with Kiara. What do you think?", Tiffu asked.

Zuri was looking down while eating her antelope "Huh? Oh yeah that sounds great or whatever Tiffu."

Tiffu raised an eybrow. "Zuri you sure are acting strange today are you still freaked out about the crocodiles?" Zuri immediately choked on her piece of antelope. Once she recovered she looked up with a concerned face.

"How do you know about that!?", she desperately asked.

Tiffu gave a suprised look, "Geez Zuri sorry. It was Kion's cheetah friend, she told me when I bumped into her on my way here, I believe her name was Fuli?"

"What else did she tell you?", Zuri quickly asked.

"She told me that she overheard you wanting to talk to Kion. Why did something happen between you two?", Tiffu asked.

Zuri turned into panick mode when she felt her cheeks turn red as she immediately remembered what happened and made a quick response. "No! I just wanted to say thank you so you dont need to bring it up again! Like ever. Ok?!"

Tiffu was taken back at the response, "Ok ok I wont ask anymore!"

Zuri sighed with relief. " Ok thanks and I'm sorry if I yelled at you I just want a normal rest of the day.", she then covered her cheeks up with her paws and looked away.

Tiffu nodded and decided not to push the subject anymore. But her curiosity still got the best of her.

 _"What's up with her why is she so nervous about the subject. Did something happen between her and Kion?"_

Both Kion and Zuri wondered about what feelings had transpired out of both of them this day.

But unfortunately for them looks like these secret feelings didn't go unnoticed for the both of them. Because now more people know about this little piece of love blossoming in the Pride Lands.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone finally an authors note lol. I just wanted to let you guys know that hope your enjoying this story and that of you have any suggestions or want to give an opnion feel free to review or if you like this story then follow and favorite please. Thank you for reading and have a great day :-).**


	4. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Reality**

Pride Rock was always peaceful at night. All the animals of all herds slept peacefully in their dens as twighlight covered the land.

However one of the most peaceful places to sleep was at Pride Rock.

Inside all members of Pride Rock slept peacefully. Lionesses left and right were sleeping to their minds and hearts content.

Everyone slept like cubs after a hard days of work and keeping the cricle of life in balance.

King Simba and his wife Queen Nala slept peacefully at night although Nala was half asleep having trouble trying to doze off.

Nala usually was able to sleep but at times she would wake up in the middle of the night at random times and she didn't know why. But she decided to let that happen and would eventually return to bed.

Nala looked around at everyone sleeping.

Her daughter Kiara slept calmly at night letting her dreams taking over her head. And her son Kion slept well as always after defending the Pride Lands with his friends. As for Simba he was sleeping like a cub and Nala always found that to be adorable.

She smiled at her family as the sight of them looking so innocent while sleeping was cute to her.

Almost everyone in Pride Rock was sleeping peacefully, all except one lioness cub.

Nala heard grunting noises and looked to the direction of the noise. She saw Zuri who was tossing and turning in her sleep. Usually she was not the one to dream a lot, and even if she was it would mostly be about everyone in the Pride Lands admiring her looks.

But unlike her usual dreams this one was about something or rather someone else.

Thankfully her noise didn't wake any other lionesses up however, Nala was wide awake and noticed her.

As Nala observed Zuri as she moved she let her curiosity overtake her thoughts.

 _"What in the Pride Lands is making her toss and turn like that. Usually I dont see her acting like that when I'm awake, but now she is acting differently in her sleep.",_ Nala thought.

Nala continued to observe Zuri as she was moving on the ground.

On the outside looking at Zuri like this was strange, but inside her head was a dream and a rather different one at that.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

 _It was a sunny day in the Pride Lands as Zuri was relaxing at her favorite watering hole in the savannah._

 _She then decided to get a refreshing drink of water to satisfy her thirst._

 _As she lapped the crystal blue water with her tounge she heard a rustle in the grass next to her._

 _Zuri immediately began feeling nervous and but before she had time to react someone emerged out of the grass._

 _Immediately her nervousness went to joy as her heart pounded as she looked at the figure._

 _It was Kion with a smile on his face the Zuri loved to see oh so much. Just looking at it made her heart beat more times than she can count._

 _The two cubs started walking twords eachother and looked at eachother with passion in their eyes as well as smiles on their faces._

 _Kion was the first to speak with his voice of romantic purpose._

 _"Hey Zuri your looking very beutiful today but its not suprising since your naturally good looking."_

 _Zuri giggled at this comment and blushed._

 _"Thanks Kion I never though you would say that to me.", Zuri said with a nervous smile._

 _Kion smirked and looked at Zuri directly into her eyes and admired her beauty._

 _"Zuri has anyone ever told you that you have the most beutiful eyes ever?"_

 _Zuri's faced lightened up more at that complement and giggled once more. "No Kion no one has ever told me that before."_

 _"Well Zuri your eyes sparkle like a crystal blue lake being hit by the sun, and not only are your eyes beautiful but your fur is amazing. It lookes like the sun setting always elegent and beutiiful.", Kion said with confidence._

 _"Kion I never knew you thought that. But to be completly homest I think your the most handsome lion I've ever seen.", Zuri replied with passion lust in her voice._

 _"Well Zuri I'll always be handsome just for you and nobody else but you."_

 _"Oh Kion you always know what to say to make me embarrased."_

 _Kion smiled and walked twords her. Be then lowered his head and nuzzled her passionatly. Zuri began nuzzling back to rerurn the gesture. The two felt eachothers fur and blush at the feeling of it._

 _Zuri has never felt more happy in her life before and started to bring out the words she wanted to say when Kion saved her._

 _"Kion I lo-"_

 _TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK_

Zuri woke up with a pounding heart and began breathing heavily. Nala immediately saw this and began to lie on the ground to act like she was sleeping. She didn't want Zuri to find out she was watching, but kept an eye slightly opened to keep observing.

Zuri was still breathing heavily shocked about what she just dreamed about. She couldn't believe she dreamed of Kion.

" _I dreamed about him!? Why would I do that?",_ she thought.

She began feeling worried about feelings twords Kion. It was one thing to nuzzle him and be flustered about it but now she was dreaming about him.

Zuri looked around to see if she woke anyone one else up and thankfully she thought she didn't.

She dicided to go outside to think about what had just transpired.

 _"I need some fresh air.",_ she thought.

Zuri standed on all four of her legs and started tip toeing past every sleeping lioness in the den in order to avoid supsicion.

As she sneaked by she her gaze met a sleeping Kion.

He was sleeping peacefully like a cub breathing quetly as he layed down. Nala who was kept peeking at Zuri noticed this and felt so much curiousity.

As Zuri looked at Kion she let out a sigh full of lust. Nala wanted to gasp but realized she couldn't.

 _"Did she just let out a sigh at my son? What is going on with her and Kion? Then again Kion did seem embarrassed about talking at dinner.",_ she thought.

Zuri shaked her head realizing what she was doing and exited the den. Nala silently got up and started folllowing her out of the den. She also sneaked by sleeping lionesses to make sure Zuri didnt catch her. As she neared the cave entrance she hid behind the corning of the den entrance and noticed Zuri looking at the stars.

Zuri stared aimlessly at the stars and breathed heavily. She let her thoughts do the talking.

" _I dreamed about him and I liked it. Why am I like this what happened to me? I never dream about him or anyone else, but after the crocodiles I felt completely different about him and that I saw a different side to him."_

The realization then hit her as he figured out the reason to everything. The reason why she nuzzled Kion, why she gets all flustered and embarrassed by looking at him even mentioning him, and why she is dreaming about him.

Zuri gasped as she realized the answer and started shaking her head. Nala kept watching her, eager to find out more.

She then heard one of the last words she would expect Zuri to say in her life.

"Do I really love Kion?", she said to herself.

Nala gasped silently at what she just said. _"Zuri has a crush on my son? Then again this explains why she nuzzled him, and why she sighed at him while he was sleeping. Maybe all that tossing and turning of her was her having a dream about Kion.",_ Nala thought.

Nala then backed away slowly having heard enough. She decied to go back to sleep and think about what Zuri said.

Zuri also decided to stop thinking and decied to go back to sleep to wake up for a new day.

 _"Hopefully this will all go away tomorrow and everything will be back to normal tomorrow. I hope.",_ Zuri thought to herself.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Secrets, Accidents, and Honesty

**Chapter 5: Secrets, Accidents, and Honesty**

Mornings in the Pride Lands were always the toughest, if you didn't get enough sleep that is which in Zuri's case she didn't.

After her little "dream" she had trouble going back to sleep with lingering thoughts in her head that kept her awake all night. Everyone else (including Nala) had slept peacefully and were full of energy, eager to have another great day.

All the Lionesses were up and either stretching, eating breakfast, or having a morning talk with their family or friends

Simba had awakened early after a good sleep and chowing down on some zebra leg while talking with Zazu. Kiara was still a little sleepy and decided to sleep a little longer.

Nala was up talking to some of the other Lionesses. They usually discussed about plans for their next hunt or how their lives are going.

Kion was up stretching his legs and back out after a good nights rest, however his thoughts automatically went back to Zuri nuzzling him yesterday. Kion began shaking his head in denial _"Dangit do I really have to think about this now! Ugh and in the morning of all times."_

 _"Maybe morning patrol will get this off my head. Yeah, remember Kion today is another day, and sure what happened yesterday may have been wierd but it will probably be nothing in the future. Now maybe I should get a drink of water to get the day started."_

He began walking out of the den and greeted passing lionesses in the den. As he was walking he saw Zazu flying away after finishing his talk with Simba. He looked over at his father and saw some zebra and antelope leg.

 _"Maybe some breakfast with Dad will help start the day anew."_

He walked over to where his dad was eating and was met with an immediate smile from his father.  
"Morning son.", Simba said. Simba got up and gave Kion a good morning nuzzle which Kion replied with a laugh.

"Morning dad! How did you sleep?"

Before answering his question Simba grabbed a zebra leg with his mouth and gave it to Kion who started chowing down."I slept really well actually, ususally I have a few dreams and whatnot but not last night. How about you son?"

"I slept good and right now today looks like its going to be a normal day." Simba was glad to hear that Kion was in a good mood today. However, Kion didn't want to tell his father about his thoughts when he woke up.

"So you heading out to do morning patrol?", Simba asked. "Yeah its going to be the usual routine, I just hope Janja can take a hint for once and not come back.", Kion replied.

"Well thats good I hope you and the guard have a great day today. I have to go meet up with Zazu so he can give me the morning report. Now you and the guard be careful for me alright?"

Kion chukled at his fathers worriness, "Don't worry dad we'll be alright."

Simba smiled at his son and gave an affectionate noogie on the top of Kion's head before departing.

As soon as soon as his father was gone Kion finished his Zebra leg and went out to get some water.

Thankfully Zuri's nuzzling was out of Kion's head for the time being so hopefully he wont think about it at all today.

Today was going to be another average day.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Zuri groaned groggily after waking up. She really regreted about having that dream last night, because not only did it affect her feelings but it affected her sleep too.

"Ooh I hate having dreams.", she said. She looked around to see everyone going about their daily lives and decided to start her day. But before she could leave Tiffu greeted her with a cheerful smile.

"Morning Zuri! Oh you don't look so good today.", Tiffu said with concern. Zuri raised an eyebrow at her, "Ya think?"

Tiffu gave her a worry some look, "You didn't sleep well did you?". Zuri sighed and nodded her head. " Yeah I... couldnt sleep last night."

"Why did you have a bad drea-"

"No!", Zuri shouted. She covered her mouth with her paw as soon as she realised that she just shouted at Tiffu. Tiffu looked at her with a suprised face and it eventually turned to an apologetic look.

Feeling guilty Zuri frowned and looked at her friend. "Sorry about that Tiffu, I didnt mean to yell. Its just that... I had a nightmare last night and I dont feel like talking about it."

Tiffu smiled at Zuri which let her know that it was alright.

"Well I think I know of a way to get you cheered up from that nightmare. Lets go to a mudpool so we can have a spa day! It will be me, you, and Kiara."

"You know Tiffu that would actually be nice."

Tiffu giggled, "I knew that would cheer you up! Come on lets go get Kiara up.", Tiffu said. Zuri gave an immediate headshake, "Oh no way are you insane! I can't go to Kiara looking like this, I've gotta freshen up first. You go on ahead, I'm going to go down to the watering hole to wake myself up.", Zuri said.

Tiffu nodded and went to go wake up Kiara. Zuri headed into the opposite direction to go to the watering hole.

Little did she know that Kion was going to be there as well.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara yawned at started strecting to help get up. She hated waking up in the mornings sometimes becauses it was always a pain to recover from being asleep.

As she kept stretching she noticed her mom staring down at the ground. It looked like she was thinking about something.

Kiara felt worried and curious so she walked over to ask what was bothering her mother.

Nala was thinking about what she saw last night. She had found out that Zuri had a crush on Kion and she didn't know what to do next after discovering it. She suddenly looked up to see her daughter walk over to her.

"Morning mom. Are you feeling alright? Did you sleep well?"

Nala smiled at her daughters concern and gave her an affecrionate nuzzle. "Thanks for your concern Kiara but I'm fine sweetie." Nala hated lying to her daughter, but could she really tell her the truth about her one of her best friends having a crush on her brother. She didn't want Kiara to freak out or lash out at Zuri. Plus it could make Kion feel guilty about it.

As they were duscussing Tiffu was making her way twords where Kiara usually sleeps at.

Kiara smiled at her, "Well thats good to hear. I'm going to get some breakfast and then meet up with my friends."

Nala nodded and Kiara turned around to leave. Nala then felt hesitated at the sight of seeing her daughter leave after lying to her. _"No I can't lie to her especially if its about her little brother and friend. She's bound to find out eventually."_

"Kiara wait! There is something I want to discuss with you."

Kiara stopped dead in her tracks and turned around only to see Nala with a concerned face. "What is it mom? Did something happen?"

Tiffu was getting close to almost hearing the conversation. "Kiara its about your brother and Zuri. Somethimg is going on between them."

Kiara look confused and wondered what she was talking about. Tiffu stopped walking after hearing Nala finish her sentence. _"Wait somethings going on between Zuri and Kion? Did Zuri know and not tell me?"_

"Mom what are you talking about whats happening between Zuri and Kion thats making you look so confused?", Kiara asked.

Naka knew that she had to admit the truth to her sooner or later. "Remember when Kion told us about Zuri nuzzling him after saving her from Makuu yesterday?". Kiara nodded in agreement while Tiffu was even more confused.

"Well not only did Kion seem flustered about it but Zuri seemed a little flustered about it too."

"She did?", Kiara asked. Nala nodded which was the answer to her question.

Tiffu was still listening in secret, dying to hear what else is to be reavealed.

"Well Kiara, at night I was awake for a little while and I saw Zuri tossing and turning in her sleep. I thought she was just having a nightmare at the time but I was wrong. When she woke up she looked confused and embarrased."

Both Kiara and Tiffu were interested and wanted to keep listening. "Ok mom but what does this have to do with Kion?", Kiara asked.

"Don't worry I'm getting to that.", she assured. "Zuri decided to go out of the den. I assumed she was going out for some fresh air but that wasn't it at all. While she was walking out I noticed her looking at Kion while he was sleeping." Kiara was a little shocked at hearing this. Tiffu on the other hand was confused.

"Why was she doing that?, Kiara asked. Nala began to continue, "Well while she was looking at him I could have sworn I heard her sigh at him, and it sounded like a passionate sigh to me."

Kiara looked at her mom with a confused look. "Why did she do that?"

"I dont know why but I think it has something to do with Kion saving her yesterday. Anyway, after she sighed at him she walked out of the den so I decided to follow her. I hid around the corner trying not let her hear me. And after that I heard her say 'do I really love Kion'."

Kiara gasped at what she had just heard. _"She really said that about him. Zuri what the heck is going on with you?"_

Tiffu also had the same reaction, _"Wait is that why she was so tired today, because she was up all night thinking about Kion?"_

"Now Kiara, please dont freak out when I tell you this, and I also don't want you telling anyone when I say this especially Kion.", Nala said.

Kiara nodded and awaited to hear what her mother was about to say. Tiffu also moved her head a little closer to hear what Nala had to say.

"Kiara I think Zuri loves your brother.", Nala said.

"No way!", Kiara and Tiffu said at the same time. However, Tiffu whispered it so she wouldn't be caught.

 _"That explains why Zuri didn't want to hear about the crocodiles yesterday and why she was tired today. That nightmare she had was probably a dream about Kion.",_ Tiffu thought.

"Mom that could explain why Zuri nuzzled Kion yesterday. Because Kion saved her yesterday, Zuri must have developed feelings for him.", Kiara said.

"Exactly! It all pieces together.", Nala exclaimed.

"Oh my! What is Kion going to think when he hears this? Don't worry mom I wont tell him but he is bound to find out eventually."

Kiara didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand she felt happy for Zuri, but on the other she felt weirded out to find out that Zuri has a crush on her little brother.

Tiffu in her own thoughts wanted to know more about this. She then went leave then den as she left to ask Zuri. _"I need to ask Zuri to see if this is true."_

However, Tiffu didn't hear that last bit of words Nala said.

"I know thats why this stays between you and me. If anyone finds out about this rumors are bound to spread. We need to let this work itself out and see what happens."

Kiara nodded in agreement. "Dont worry mom I wont tell a soul in the Pride Lands."

Nala smiled at her duaghter. "Thanks Kiara this will be our little secret so no one can find out about this."

The two then nuzzled eachother and separated to go on their separate ways. Little did they know that Tiffu heard some of it and she didn't know not to spoil it.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion headed tword the watering hole to make his day more refreshing. He loved this watering hole because it was the most coolest and clearest of all. Plus it was surrounded by plants such as flowers and bushes.

He reached the edge of the lake and leaned his head down to the water and began to drink.

 _"Ahh! Nothing like a cool drink of water to get the day started."_ , he thought.

Unfortunately for him that peace was interrupted. As he kept drinking from the water he heard a rustling noise in the bushes beside him.

Kion stopped drinking and looked to the direction of the noise. He saw the bushes rustle and went into a playful/defensive mode.

He had a smirk on his face. _"Nice try Bunga but your not gonna push me into the water this time."_

Sometimes whenever Kion was relaxing or drinking near any watering hole Bunga would seldomly push him into the water as a prank. Bunga always laughed it off while he was being chased by an angry Kion. But not his time because Kion was prepared and was going to get him this time.

As he got ready his pounce position he dug his paws into the dirt. He then pushed off the ground and flew twords the bushes.

He then came into impact with something fluffy and more bigger then Bunga's size, but he had no time to see who it was because Kion and whoever was in the bushes bagan tumbling on the ground holding on to eachother. They then got to a complete stop and Kion opened his eyes to see who it was.

A clear image of Zuri was in his sight and the same was with Zuri.

They both gasped after meeting eachothers eysight.

Then they both realised the position the were in. Zuri was lying on her back to the ground with Kion right on top of her holding her down with his paws.

Immediatly they both blushed like no tomorrow before realising that they were still in the akward position.

Kion quickly got off of Zuri and stood up on all fours and Zuri copied this action as well.

"Z-Zuri! I-um!", Kion sputtered.

"U-um I'm s-sorry Kion!", Zuri also sputtered out.

They both tried to make an attempt leave to escape the situatation only to keep moving in eachothers way.

After a few seconds of this they both finally ran in opposite directions. They were both too embarrased to do or say anything else.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6 : Aftermath**

Zuri ran away from Kion as day as she could, hoping to lose him.

After the little scene that just happened between her and Kion she needed to get as far away as possible.

Its not that she was weirded or disgusted by what happend. Its just that she was embarrased to the maximum percent and the same could be said for Kion.

As she kept running and gasping for breath she could still feel the beat of her heart pounding and it wasn't from the running, it was the fact that Kion fell on top of her.

She finally found a place where she could stop to catch a breather.

But unfortunately for Zuri, the inside of her head was buzzing with thoughts while her cheeks were red like a rose.

 _"Oh my gosh I can't believe that just happened!",_ she thought. _"He was on top of me holding me down all because he thought I was Bunga! I didn't mean to sneak up on him at the watering hole, but as soon as I saw him I freaked out and hid as fast as I could. Gosh darnit why did we have to be at the same watering hole?!"_

She still had the image of looking up at Kion seeing his face full of embarrassment.

 _"He looked so...cute when he was embarrased. And I could feel his strong muscles pushing me down. Wait did I enjoy some of it?!._

Zuri realized what she had just thought and held her head. She could feel her heart tingle every time she thought of that moment.

 _"Oh my gosh what is wrong with me? Why am I so wierd? I can't let my feelings for him show like this. But now because of that moment he might feel awkward around me."_

She realized that Kion must have felt uncomfortable and flustered about it too. That little moment might have ruined their relationship as friends.

Zuri groaned out loud in regret realising that Kion may never want to talk too her again or not feel awkward around her.

 _"What if he never wants to talk to me again? He could tell Kiara and she would think I'm wierd and she wouldn't want too be friends with me anymore! No! I can't let that happen I need to clear things up with Kion."_

But then an idea had popped into her head.

 _"Maybe I should tell Tiffu first before talking to Kion. I'll have to tell her to keep it a secret for me. Kiara can't know about this and neither can anyone else. After that I'll tell Kion how it was an accident and that we dont need to feel wierd around eachother."_

In her head it was a fool proof plan. But what she didnt know is that Kiara and Tiffu already knew and were suspicious.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion was panting near a rock attempting to catch his breath after his little run in with Zuri.

He too was confused and embarrased. Not only that but he didn't know what to do next.

He didn't know if he should tell Zuri sorry or go to the Guard's lair or to just sit and think. All he could think about was Zuri.

He started hitting his clenched up paw against the ground.

 _"Ugh I'm such an idiot! I made myself look like a complete fool in front of her."_

He felt so ashamed and stupid for what he did to Zuri. Had he really been that stupid?

 _"She probably felt disgusted in me for being on top of her and pinning her to the ground. Gosh why did I mess things up so badly?"_

An image of a flustered Zuri being held to the ground entered his head and he began blushing but this time he didn't try to hide it.

 _"Her face was shocked after she found out I was on top of her, and she didn't even try to push me off she just... let me stay on top of her. I even looked at her right in her... beautiful blue eyes and pretty face and fur. W_ _ait did I just call her beutiful and pretty?!"_

Kion started hitting his head with his paw (but not too hard). He felt ashamed of thinking about her like that. Did he really stoop that low for him to enjoy being on top of Zuri and admiring her beauty like a wierdo.

 _"What is wrong with me I can't think of her like that its wierd. Or is it? Gaah I dont know! But I can't just leave on a bad note like. I'll have too apologize later, but right now I have a job to do."_

He realized that he could have kept the Guard waiting by now, and they could get worried and maybe even suspicious.

He started running tword the direction of the liar. Looks like his normal day was ruined, but he will make it right again.

 _"Don't worry Zuri, I promise I'll make things right between it us!"_

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tiffu ran across the feilds just after leaving Pride Rock. She needed to talk to Zuri as quickly as possible.

After hearing the possibility that Zuri may have a crush on Kion she had a lot of questions she wanted to ask her like why didn't she tell him or her for that matter.

 _"Zuri why? Why didnt you tell me before, I'm_ your _friend. Does she not trust me enough? I though we were close, but maybe I was wrong."_

She stopped to catch her breath for a liitle while and listened to the silence in the air as she felt the dirt beneath her paws.

Did Zuri really want to keep this from her. Yeah, maybe its a little private but she could at least have told her that something was bothereing her or that she was thinking about someone.

 _"No Tiffu your thinking to deep into this. She probably had a reason for not telling me, maybe she was to shooken up to not tell me yet."_

She continued thinking of reasons, but before she could keep thinking she heard a familiar voice call out her name in the distance.

"Heeey Tiffuuu!", the voice shouted.

Tiffu looked in the direction and saw a figure of Kiara become more and more clearer as she approached her.

 _"I can talk to Kiara about this. She already knows anyway, so its not like she's finding out about this right now."_ , Tiffu thought.

Tiffu started walking twords Kiara and the two met eachother after a little bit of walking.

As Kiara aprached Tiffu she remembered her mothers words of keeping the "discovery" a secret between them. So for now she would have to act normal even around Zuri.

"Hey Tiffu!", Kiara said, "Wanna hang out with Zuri today. I have nothing to do so I'm free for the whole day!"

"Yeah sure Kiara. I was thinking that all three of us should go relax in some mud today to soften our fur.", Tiffu said with a bright smile.

"That sound nice and all but first we have to find Zuri first.",Kiara responded.

Tiffu nodded in agreement. "I know where she is, she's at the watering hole freshening up."

"Alrighty then lets go."

The two started walking to the watering hole peacefully.

As the two continued walking an idea appeared in Tiffu's head.

 _"Wait a minute. Now would be the perfect time to ask Kiara about her thoughts on Zuri and Kion."_

She hesitated to wonder what she should say, but now was a perfect opportunity to bring it up.

"Hey Kiara can I ask you a something."

Kiara turned her head twords Tiffu. "Yeah of course. What it is?"

Tiffu began to fiddle her claws together as she was about to speak. She was a little nervous to ask this.

It was a question that she thought she would never have to ask in her life.

"D-Do you think that Zuri has a crush on Kion?"

As soon as she asked that question Kiara's eyes widened in shock. _"How does she know about that?! I thought it was just between Mom and me."_

Tiffu saw Kiara's expression and immediately realized that Kiara didn't know that she was eavesdropping on the whole conversation between Nala and Kiara.

"If your wondering how I know its just that, I was coming to get you after talking with Zuri and I heard you talking with your mom, and I couldn't help but listen."

"Ugh Tiffu next time don't listen to private conversations!"

"In my defense you too were talking a little loud so it was impossible not to hear."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Ok but still try to learn about what a private converstion is. How much did you hear anyway?"

"I only heard everything until Queen Nala said that she thought that Zuri had a crush on Kion, after that I was in my own head." Tiffu then gave an apologetic glance at Kiara. "Look I'm sorry but Kiara can at least answer my question please?"

Kiara sighed. "Yes I'll give you an answer."

Tiffu sat on the ground, waiting for a reponse.

"To be honest Tiffu I don't know but I'm on the verge of thinking that she does. After hearing my Mom say that she was almost certain that Zuri liked Kion I felt shocked, confused, and a little bit... happy I guess."

Tiffu nodded as to say that she was listening. "Why did you feel that way?"

Kiara looked down at the ground. "I don't really know. I guess I was shocked to hear that one of my best friends has a crush on my brother."

"That makes sense I guess but, what I'm wondering is why Zuri never told me. She had multiple times to do it and yet she didn't. It makes me wonder if she trusts me enough to keep a secret."

Kiara didn't think about that. "Maybe Zuri was to embarrased to tell anyone."

Tiffu looked at her with a little smile on her face. "Yeah maybe your right."

Kiara was glad that she could at least talk to Tiffu about it. Then a thought entered her head and she she gasped out loud which startled Tiffu.

"Hold on! Please tell me you didn't tell anyone about this?!", Kiara asked hoping that the answer was no. Thankfully it was.

"No I didn't. Why are you worried about that?", Tiffu responded with a confused look on her face.

"Because if this spills out then rumors could spread and ruin any chances of Zuri ever admitting her feelings to Kion. We need to let this play out on its own and not interfere unless they ask us."

Tiffu's ears went down. She was a little disappointed that she couldnt further the subject unless she was allowed to.

"Oh ok. I wont say a thing to anyone."

Kiara sighed in relief. "Good. Look lets just continue on with our day and try not to press the subject around the two of them ok."

Tiffu didn't hesitate to agree and she stood up and nodded her head.

Kiara then gestured Tiffu to follow her to the to where Zuri is located. Right now they hoped that they could find more answers later, but now they must not dwell on the subject and relax with their friend.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys its me. I just want to thank you all for liking, following, reviewing, and favoriting my story. It really makes me glad to know that you guys are enjoying this and that your taking time of your day to read my little story. Again thank you all for reading and if you are enjoying this story then like, follow, favorite, and leave a review if you would like to. Also forgive me for some spelling errors lol XD. See you all later :)**


	7. I Need To Tell You Something

**Chapter 7: I Need To Tell You Something**

Zuri scouted the savannah fields as she continued her search for Tiffu. She needed to at least tell everything to Tiffu to get things off her chest.

She has been searching for minutes now to find her. _"Where in the Pride Lands is this lioness at?",_ she wondered.

As soon as she wondered that she got an idea popped in her head, she needed to go back to Pride Rock. _"Ugh I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I realize that before."_

She quickly started running twords the direction of Pride Rick after mentally scolding herself.

Tiffu was the probably the only person she could tell any of her secrets too. The two always had a strong bond of trust throughout their whole friendship.

As Zuri continued to run she couldn't help but ponder in her thoughts once more.

 _"Even if I do tell her what will she think of me. I mean knowing Tiffu she would probably be shocked and shrug it off, plus she always did that when I told her secrets but...then again this one is out of the ordinary for me at least."_

She stopped and shook her head. _"No, this is Tiffu were talking about. You'v_ _e known her forever so you can trust her."_

She decided to stop thinking too much on this and decided to continue her search.

Ironically enough when she scouted the area she saw an image of two lioness cubs in the distance walking with eachother while going in a different direction. As she got a closer look one of cubs quickly took the form of Tiffu.

Zuri had a joyful smile on her face as her eyes lit up, but it want away fast as she saw the other figure form together as Kiara.

 _"Oh no! Kiara is with her!? Shoot now I'm gonna have to wait to talk to Tiffu in private.",_ Zuri said mentally.

She slowly started to approach them and felt very hesitant to shout their names, but Tiffu was there and she needed to talk to her.

"HEYY GUYS OVER HERRREE!"

Kiara and Tiffu looked in the direction over the to where they heard the voice.

"Hey look its Zuri!", Tiffu said.

"Yeah, it is.", Kiara replied. She looked back over to Tiffu. "Remember we can't tell her about anything about what we found out unless she talks to us about it, so we need to keep our mouths shut. Got it?"

Tiffu responed with a nod an the two ran over to Zuri for a relaxung day at the mud pool.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Turns out so far this day has been pretty awkward for the group of friends.

Throughout the whole walk to the the mud pools all three lioness cubs were silent and were hesitant to speak to eachother.

Zuri, Kiara, and Tiffu were nervous to speak to eachother, and this was honestly the only time all three of them didn't talk to eachother.

In past walks like these they would all talk or at least two of them would talk to eachother, but now it was just an awkward silence and its all because of one little secret. Kiara and Tiffu couldn't bring up the subject because they were sworn to secrecy and Zuri didn't want to say any of her feelings about Kion because it could potentially ruin her friendship with them both.

The only form of communication throughout the group was quick little glances between Kiara and Tiffu knowing that the things aren't really going "normal" so far.

All three of them wanted to talk to eachother the problem was it was hard to think of what to say.

It wasn't until Kiara broke the silence between them.

"Sooo Zuri how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

Zuri looked next to her and gave a fake smile. "Oh I'm doing fine. I've just been focusing on my looks as usual." But in her head she wanted to say, _"No Kiara I'm not doing okay. I'm having conflicted feelings about your brother and I don't know what to do or who I should tell.",_ but she couldn't say that because it would have been to wierd to admit that out of the blue.

Kiara gave a fake nod knowing well that Zuri was lying. _"Zuri, I know your trying to keep it a secret so it wont jeopardize our friendship, but please I wish you were honest with me about this.",_ she thought.

Tiffu noticed the sadness in both of their eyes and put her head down as she walked. _"I wish things could go back to normal. It would be just the three of us relaxing and talking about how we'll help Kiara be an amazing queen.",_ Tiffu thought.

Tiffu looked back up and shockingly noticed that they were almost at the mud pool.

"Guys look were here!"

The two looked up and noticed the mud pools emmiting steam in the air. Zuri and Kiara both looked at eachother and gave genuine smiles of excitment.

Sitting in the mud pools was probably the most relaxing things to do in the Pride Lands and they couldn't fake that.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The mud felt warm to the touch as usual and you could feel it softening your fur.

The three cubs were leaning by the edge of the mud pool relaxing with cucumbers over their eyes with big smiles on their faces.

Relaxing here and letting the mud run throughout thier faces and body's was their favorite pass time in all of the Pride Lands.

Everything felt so perfect and normal as usual. Kiara then decided to spark a conversation.

"Y'know I always wonder why this mud does wonders for the fur."

"I know right but after were done our fur will be silky smooth, plus we can sharpen our claws to make them look shiney and fierce.", Zuri replied.

"True that", Kiara said.

Tiffu just sighed in happiness in response to the conversation. Coming here always hits the right spot for just about everything.

They have been sitting in the mud for about fifteen minutes and it was about time they got out.

"Hey guys our time is up! Don't wanna stay in here too long now do we?", Tiffu reminded them.

Zuri soon got an idea in her head. _"Hold on, now is the perfect time to talk to Tiffu in private. While Kiara is drying off I can sneak Tiffu somewhere and we can talk in private. Yes! That's perfect, Kiara will never kn-"._

But an image of Kiara entered Zuri's head. Kiara did look troubled on the way here.

Zuri realized that something like this can't keep going on. She can't keep secrets from her closest friends even if its abnormal. If she continued to do this than it could be the wedge that breaks their friendship rather than finding out about her crush on Kion.

Kiara was her best firend and best friends can always trust eachother just like how Kion does with his friends. That's probably what makes them a good team.

 _"I can't keep this from her, it feels wrong to do that.",_ Zuri thought. She felt scared about what the reaction would be, but this was the perfect time to do it. She needs to be honest with them.

No one was around and it was just the three of them here.

"Kiara. Tiffu. There is something I need to tell you guys.", Zuri said.

They both turned around to look at Zuri. "What is it?", Tiffu asked.

"Guys I've been acting wierd lately and I think its because of one thing, but first I need to tell you the beginning."

Zuri explained everything totthem. About how she nuzzled Kion after saving her, how she dreamt of him and began thinking about him, and about their little accidental pounce this morning. Zuri felt a little ashamed telling them this but she needed to get this out there.

Kiara and Tiffu's reaction to this wasn't shocking, but relief.

"So, there you have it. Kiara I just want to say that I a-"

"Its okay Zuri I'm glad you told us and to be honest I already knew.", Kiara said.

Zuri was suprised in more ways than one. She was shocked that Kiara knew but she was suprised that she was not mad.

"Wait hold on! How did you know before, and why aren't you mad?", Zuri asked. Kiara grew a smile, "Well I found out about the nuzzling by Kion during dinner and second was my mom saw you "admiring" my brother while he was sleeping. But the pouncing situation I didn't know about. Also, why do you think I would be mad?"

Zuri was embarrassd to find out she had been spotted by the queen of all lions.

She looked down at the gound. "I thought you would think I'm wierd for thinking about Kion like that and that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore."

Kiara chuckled to Zuri's suprise.

"Zuri I'm not mad. I'll admit it was a little wierd finding out but I could never stop being friends with you. I love being your friend no matter what and I don't want to lose that."

Zuri smiled at Kiara's kindness. She felt so lucky to have a friend like her, and it wasn't because she was gonna be queen one day, but it was the fact that she was a good friend.

"Umm...Tiffu what do you think about all this?", Zuri asked.

"Well I was a little shocked and mad. I was shocked because I didn't think that this could happen. And I was mad because you neglected to tell me. I mean, I understant wanting to keep some secrets but I just thought you had trust in me to keep this one. Were friends Zuri and I don't want things to be hidden all the time.", Tiffu reponded.

Zuri felt disappointed in herself. But she was glad she could tell them now.

"I'm sorry you guys I just felt so confused that my mind wasn't in the right. So, can you please forgive me and let things be less awkward?"

Kiara and Tiffu looked at eachother and smiled. They turned back to Zuri and they both said, "Apology accepted!"

Zuri smiled and went over for a group hug. The three friends no longer had to keep anything hidden.

As the three seperated Tiffu asked a question.

"So what are you gonna do about Kion?"

Zuri shrugged in loss, because at this point she gelt like she didn't have the guts to confront him.

"C'mon guys how about we just not think about that right now. We should be relaxing right?", Kiara said.

Zuri and Tiffu smiled at eachother.

"That's right Kiara. Plus we still need to sharpen our claws.", Zuri said with her usual smile.

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. What Now?

**Chapter 8: What now?**

The fire was blazing all over the fields of the Galago's nest. The blazes were heading twords the home of the small innocent animals.

The small furry creatures were all panicking and gathering up their food and young just in case a tragedy was about to occur.

Liani who was the herd leader of the galagos was on a branch on one of the trees trying to round up her herd onto the top just incase of an evacuation.

"Everyone hurry! Get to safety before it comes further!", she shouted to her fellow her members.

A fellow galago who had just ran up the tree stopped in front of Liani. "But what are we gonna do if the fire destroys are trees!? We can't live in the fields its to dangerous!"

"I'm sorry I don't want to leave this place, but if worse comes to worse we'll have to evacuate.", she said. Laini turned around to the other galagos who where trembling in fear. "In the meantime I need you all to climb up to the top and see if the Lion Guard is nearby. If they are, shout like your life depends on it, which it does!"

The other galagos nodded and went straight up the tree and started hollering out into the air for help. Luckily for them help wasnt to far.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Ono! See if the galagos are alright, and how far away the fire is from them!", Beshte shouted.

Ono flew up into the air and a flash of orange revolved around his eyes activating his keen sight. He scouted the area and saw a clear view of the galagos on their trees. The fire wasn't that close to them, but they would have to hurry to avoid any casualties.

Ono flew down to his comrades. "The galagos are safe in the trees, and the fire isn't close yet. But we have to hurry if were goung to make it in time."

"Good! Alright Kion what's the plan!?", Bunga said with his usual energetic tone.

However Kion didn't repond. All that was heard was silence. Fuli looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Uhh...Kion?", she said.

No response just silince while running. Fuli then sped up to run right next to Kion so she could get his attention. "Kion! Are you in there?"

"Huh? What?", he responded.

"Kion the galagos are in danger by the fire. The positive is that their rounded up in the tree and the fire doesn't look to bad to put out, but the its heading twords them.", Ono explained.

Kion snapped out of his thoughts and gathered up what Ono said for a solution. "Okay here's the plan. Beshte and Bunga your with me to put the fire out. Fuli and Ono will evacuate the galagos and protect them from any more danger." The team nodded and and picked up their speed. "TILL THE PRIDE LAND'S END...LION GUARD DEFEND!", they all shouted.

The fire was nearly there. All of the galagos trembled in fear. Liani turned to her herd and back at the fire. As much as she hated to do it she had to call for an evacuation.

Thats when one of the galagoes at the top of the tree saw five forms of animals heading this way. They nearly jumped for joy when they saw who it was.

"Laini it's the Lion Guard!", one of them said.

Liani grew a big smile on her face after hearing that. The Guard then stopped in front of their trees.

"Lion Guard you got to help us! The fire!"

"Don't worry galagos we'll stop the fire. Fuli and Ono you know what to do. Bunga and Beshte you two are with me. It's time to put out the fire.", Kion ordered.

Ono started evacuating the galagos onto Fuli's back where she ran to a safe spot while coming back and repeating the cycle. Kion, Bunga, and Beshte were piling dirt onto the fire to put it out. As the group kept repeating their actions Kion suddenly came to a stop as he was digging and kicking dirt into the fire.

His mind came to an image of Zuri. As much as he hated thinking about her right now he couldn't help it. He reminded himself of accidentally pinning and holding her to the ground while being on top of her. Guilt entered his mind ad he remembered an image of a her confused and embarrassd face. He couldn't help but feel like a wierdo for doing that to her. _"I need to tell her I'm sorry so things wont be wierd again.",_ he thought. _" She probably thought I was being some sort of pervert for doing that, but if can claer things up now everything will be back to normal."_ "Kion! Less thinking, more digging!", Bunga shouted.

Kion snapped out of his thoughts and remembered what he was supposed to do. Beshte looked at him with concern in his eyes for his friend.

 _"Kion isn't acting like his usual self.",_ the hippo thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The sun was setting as the sky in the Pride Lands was turning pink and orange. Kiara, Zuri, and Tiffu were walking back to their home of Pride Rock after spending the day with eachother. Lucky for them, nothing went wrong today.

No natural disasters, attacks, or injuries happened at all. They were all happy that they got to spend time with eachother.

The trio was laughing as they told eachother funny stories and jokes to one another.

"That's how Bunga learned how not to sit on a snake.", Kiara giggled.

"Hehe maybe next time he won't step on one ever again." Tiffu said.

"Honestly he still doesn't think before he leaps sometimes, I mean remember when your dad was caught in a sinkhole.", Zuri remarked.

Kiara nodded and a smile grew on her face as she remembered that. Bunga can be brave but he can also border stupid as well. But he's a good person overall.

"Anyway what do you guys think the lionesses got for dinner?", Tiffu asked.

"I hope its antelope and not gazelle. Ugh its hyena food.", Zuri complained.

"Eh. I'm sure it will be good as usual. Besides Zuri, if its gazelle you could always give it to us y'know.", Kiara said followed by a smirk.

"No way Kiara! I have to eat something.", Zuri said.

Tiffu chuckled at the friendly banter that was happening between those two. _"I'm glad everything is back to normal for now."_ , she thought.

The three friends continued their walk back home. The gigantic rock formation soon came into view with a colorful sky in the background.

As soon as it appeared a thought entered in Zuri's head. She didn't want to mention it to her friends, but she wasn't going to hide anything from them anymore.

"Hey guys I didn't want to mention any of this but...what do I do about Kion?", she said with a frown.

Kiara and Tiffu pondered the question for a few moments.

"Weeell do you have any plans to resovle this?", Tiffu asked.

"I was originally gonna talk to him about everything and apologize, but after the pouncing incident this morning I don't think he'll want to talk to me.", Zuri said. "I think you should talk to him regardless.", Kiara suggested, "I don't think that hiding and building in your thoughts and feelings is a good idea, so you should talk to him to resolve everything."

"Hmm maybe that could work.", Zuri said.

"Do you guys wanna look for him before or after we eat?", Tiffu asked. "I think I'll talk to him alone when I get the chance. In private.", Zuri said.

The two nodded at her repsonse. Especially the "in private" part. As much as thay wanted to see what would happen, they have to respect their friends private conversations. Especially Tiffu.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala looked out at the view at Pride Rock. She was looking for any signs of her two cubs.

She always got worried to death when they came back during sunset. However her worries were soon put to rest as she saw Kiara with her friends coming back from the left. But in the right distamce she saw Kion alone looking down at the ground while he walked.

"He must be thinking about her.", Nala said. She turned her head twords Zuri.

Nala wished she could do something, but this needed to happen naturally for the two of them.

Kiara, Tiffu, and Zuri climbed up the rocks to go inside and eat. However Kiara didn't go inside she stayed behing so she could talk with her mom.

"Kiara what's wrong? You always go inside and eat with your friends after a day out." Nala asked.

"Well mom I have good news to tell you.", Kiara said with a beaming face. "Zuri told us everything regarding her and Kion. She told us that she's been having conflicting feelings about Kion which proves your theory about her crush on him."

 _"Yes! I knew it.",_ Nala thought in excitement.

"But the problem is whether or not she wants to tell him everything, because she's afraid about how he will react to all this.", Kiara said. " So what do we do now?"

"Well Kiara we have to remember not to get to involved with this. And regarding how Kion will react is unpredictable. But even if Kion didn't like her back, he wouldn't crush her feelings without remorse. Kion is too nice to hurt others.", Nala said.

"Your right mom. We should let this play out in its own.", Kiara agreed.

"Good! Now how about we head inside for some antelope!", Nala said with a smile.

Kiara agreed with a nod and both mother and daughter went inside for some food together.

As the two went inside Kion was approaching Pride Rock with his mind in a boggling situation.

" _Alright Kion all you need to do is go up and ask to talk. Then you tell her everything and apologize for this morning. After that, this whole thing is over...I hope."_

He started climbing up the rocks and went into the entrence.

As soon as he walked in a whole view of food entered his eyesight. _"Looks like the hunting party really outdid themselves today."_

Kion walked past all the lionesses and lions eating their food and kept searching for a certain lioness cub.

His eyes immediately saw Zuri as he walked past a corner. She was eating alone much to his delight. " _There she is. Wow her fur lookes really beautiful today. Ugh! Stop thinking that Kion she's your sister's friend. Look I need to go up and talk to her regardless if she's good looking."_

Kion took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Zuri.", he said.

She turned around and gasped and right on cue was an immediate blush on her face. Kion saw this and gained blushes too.

"Umm...what is it K-Kion", she stuttered.

"We uh...need to talk alone for a sec.", he said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 9: Hidden Feelings**

Kion nervously led Zuri outside of Pride Rock. Both of them were hoping not to get noticed by anyone while on their way out. The last thing they would want is someone following them and listening to their private conversation.

Kion felt uneasy about this little talk. He was embarrased to talk to her about everything thats happened so far. But in order to get rid of this embarrassment, he had to confront her.

Zuri was almost on par with Kion, but she was just as close to passing out. This could either be her chance to fix everything and remain friends, or confess her feelings twords her crush. She wished that Kion would love her back but she couldn't get her hopes up.

The two walked outside of the den and tried to find a safe spot that wasn't too far from Pride Rock, but far enough to not be noticed. The dark night of the sky shined above them with rivers of stars twinkling. It was beautiful outside.

"Alright this should be a good spot.", Kion said.

It was a little spot with grass and trees surrounding it. It was also peaceful here and they had a good view of the Savannah plains.

Kion faced twords Zuri and sat down. He motioned her to come sit down by lightly hitting his paw in the ground.

Zuri felt a little queasy in her stomach. Not only were they alone but it was also very beautiful in the background which made this ask seem romantic. Zuri felt hesitant to go over and sit with him. She was breathing a little heavy through her nose.

Kion noticed her nervousness and looked at her with concern. "Are you feeling okay Zuri?". "Umm... I uh...just thought that...maybe we could look around too see if anyone is nearby. You know, so we wont be interrupted and all.", Zuri lied.

Kion saw how panicked and flustered she was. He didn't blame her about feeling this way. He went right up to her and gave her a smile which earned a little blush from Zuri as a reaction. "Its okay Zuri. I'm nervous about this too. But its just a little talk and nothing else, but if searching around to make sure were alone makes you feel better than I'll gladly do it.", he reassured. Zuri's qusieness went away fast after hearing his statement. His voice sounded the same during the crocodiles. It was so reassuring, safe, and magical. While Kion was searching every inch of the area Zuri stood there in her own thoughts, remembering that time with the crocodiles and what Kion said.

 _"Zuri I promise you I won't let go of you, please trust me so I won't lose you!"_

 _"See, told ya I would catch you."_

Those were the words that made Zuri feel special and made her heart pound rapidly for him. She couldn't help it. She was in love with him and she can't deny it.

Kion finished searching the area an came back to Zuri. "Alright the areas clear. So this is now just the two of us.", he confirmed.

They both took deep breathes out of their noses and looked at eachother. Eye to eye.

This was it, they were finally able to talk to eachother in private.

"So um. What did you want to talk about Kion?", Zuri asked. " _That was a dumb question to ask!"_ , Zuri thought.

"Well you see, I uh, wanted to talk about what happened this morning between you and me.", Kion said. Zuri's head flashed back to that memory. Her cheeks felt warm again.

"I want to apologize for what I did to you."

 _"Wait! What?",_ Zuri thought. She quickly brought back her attention to him. "What I did to you was shameful, wierd, and just wrong. I held you down in a rather, embarrassing position. After we both ran away I felt bad about it, and I continued to feel guilty about it throughout this whole day. I couldn't stop thinking about what, did and the face you made after I did it just made me feel worse. I've never seen you look so shocked and embarrased that it made me feel like some sort of pervert.", Kion monolouged.

"You...felt like that throughout the whole day?!", Zuri said with a shocked tone. Did this really make him feel like that?

"Yes I did. Look, I'm really sorry for putting you into that situation and making you feel uncomfortable.", Kion apologized.

He put his head down in sham and looked at the ground. It pained Zuri to see Kion like this. He was the lion that saved her life, and whome she had a crush on. Zuri couldn't allow herself to see Kion like this nor should he be beating himself up.

Zuri went up to Kion, and put a paw under his chin. She gently lifted his chin up, and gazed upon his hazel brown eyes. _"His eyes are so dreamy!",_ Zuri thought.

Kion looked into her blueberry eyes as well. _"Her eyes are so dreamy and beautiful!",_ he thought as well.

Zuri removed her paw off of Kion's chin.

"Kion there's no need to apologize for that.", Zuri reassured.

Kion looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"

Zuri nodded. "Yes Kion really. In fact I didn't think of you as pervert, I knew it was an accident. I was just embarrased and I felt stupid."

"Why's that?", Kion asked.

"Because.", Zuri felt hesitant, "Because I felt embarrased about the crocodiles. And I felt stupid because I hid from you in the bushes at the watering hole for being really nervous and embarrassed."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. Why did you nuzzle me back after the crocodiles?", Kion asked.

Now Zuri's heart sped up again. This was it, the moment she had waited for. This was all perfect, the mood, the scenery, the question. All she had to say was 'its because I love you' and then she could be happy or heartbroken. Sweat began dripping down her paws and her breathing increased a little more. _"Come on Zuri this is your chance! Tell him how you feel. Heck! Tell him everyithing. This is your one chance in a lifetime, he's right here. You can do this.",_ she thought. Zuri opened her mouth to speak and say the long awaited words.

"T-The reason i-is that...I uh..."

Kion was waiting patiently for a response to his question.

Zuri couldn't do it. She didn't have the guts to tell him her true feelings.

"I nuzzled you because...I was umm, really greatful to you for saving my life back there.", she said. _"No, what am I doing!?",_ she thought.

Kion raised his eyebrow. "Really!? Are you sure?", he questioned.

Zuri nodded rapidly. "Yep, I was really grateful for you saving my life that, I didn't know how to express it. I just wanted to nuzzle you as me saying thank you. But I didnt realize that I might have seemed too affectionate and creeped you out in the process."

Kion gave a laugh and a smile at Zuri. "Don't worry Zuri you didn't wierd me out. It was just really unexpected of you to do that. I mean, we don't really talk or get along really well, so this was a first for me. But I'm glad I made you feel happy, and to be kind of honest I umm...enjoyed it a little bit." That last part was ended with a blush from Kion, but he didn't try to hide it.

Zuri's heart fluttered at his last words. Her face was now red as a pepper. Kion laughed a little at her reaction. It was cute seeing her like this.

Kion went up to her and held out his paw. "Friends?"

Both of their minds went haywire as Kion was regretting what he just said. Zuri felt a shocked and was in disbelief. What made her more shocked is that she went up and high fived his paw signifying the friendzone.

"Friends.", she said. She regretted what she said and so did Kion.

Kion started to walk away. "Do you wanna walk back home with me? I can escort you and make sure your safe.", he asked.

"Sure...", Zuri said with regret in her voice.

Kion nodded and led the way while Zuri was folowing him.

 _"Dangit Kion, why are you still feeling all lovy-dovy around her",_ Kion thought, _"I made up didn't I, so why am I feeling like this?"_

 _"Well I guess were still friends. Ugh why didn't I confess to him!?",_ Zuri thought.

As the two walked away in the distance and figure from a tree watched the two cubs walk away.

"Hmm. It seems dat there is trouble in Upendi. Just like you said Mufasa." he said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**


End file.
